icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1999-00 OPJHL Season
This is a list of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League Standings for the 1999-00 season. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P East Lindsay Muskies 49 41 3 3 2 244 104 87 Wellington Dukes 49 33 9 6 1 257 144 73 Trenton Sting 49 30 15 3 1 242 179 64 Cobourg Cougars 49 25 21 2 1 199 190 53 Kingston Voyageurs 49 23 20 4 2 193 181 52 Bowmanville Eagles 49 19 24 6 0 188 208 44 Bancroft Hawks 49 18 25 3 3 177 221 42 Peterborough Bees 49 17 26 3 3 184 202 40 Port Hope Buzzards 49 11 37 0 1 158 303 23 Syracuse Jr. Crunch 49 9 36 2 2 170 303 22 North Newmarket Hurricanes 49 37 10 1 1 296 167 76 Couchiching Terriers 49 35 12 2 0 258 152 72 Collingwood Blues 47 26 13 5 3 243 148 60 Aurora Tigers 47 27 15 5 0 150 130 59 Stouffville Spirit 49 24 23 2 0 195 190 50 Huntsville Wildcats 49 21 20 6 2 181 198 50 Parry Sound Shamrocks 48 8 34 4 2 154 294 22 Durham Huskies 49 5 39 3 2 132 338 15 South Vaughan Vipers 49 36 7 3 3 221 125 78 Thornhill Rattlers 49 33 9 4 3 264 170 73 Wexford Raiders 49 32 11 3 3 237 164 70 Markham Waxers 48 24 18 3 3 211 193 54 North York Rangers 49 17 26 6 0 167 206 40 Ajax Axemen 49 16 26 6 1 159 216 39 St. Michael's Buzzers 49 18 28 3 0 183 231 39 Oshawa Legionaires 49 13 29 4 3 157 212 33 Pickering Panthers 49 11 32 4 2 154 218 28 West Georgetown Raiders 49 32 10 5 2 238 180 71 Brampton Capitals 49 30 12 4 3 221 174 67 Milton Merchants 49 30 13 3 3 231 158 66 Streetsville Derbys 49 27 17 5 0 213 208 59 Hamilton Kiltys 49 25 17 5 2 247 206 57 Burlington Cougars 49 23 20 5 1 166 174 52 Mississauga Chargers 49 19 24 2 4 190 220 44 Oakville Blades 49 16 21 9 3 209 246 44 Buffalo Lightning 49 13 32 2 2 170 236 30 Bramalea Blues 49 10 33 2 4 142 217 26 Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Lindsay Muskies defeated Peterborough Bees 4-games-to-none :Wellington Dukes defeated Bancroft Hawks 4-games-to-none :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-none :Trenton Sting defeated Bowmanville Eagles 4-games-to-2 :Brampton Capitals defeated Mississauga Chargers 4-games-to-1 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-3 :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Merchants 4-games-to-3 :Streetsville Derbys defeated Hamilton Kiltys 4-games-to-3 :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Parry Sound Shamrocks 4-games-to-none :Couchiching Terriers defeated Ajax Axemen 4-games-to-none :Stouffville Spirit defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-none :Collingwood Blues defeated Huntsville Wildcats 4-games-to-3 :Vaughan Vipers defeated Pickering Panthers 4-games-to-none :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Oshawa Legionaires 4-games-to-1 :Wexford Raiders defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-1 :Markham Waxers defeated North York Rangers 4-games-to-3 Division Semi-final :Couchiching Terriers defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-1 :Stouffville Spirit defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-2 :Vaughan Vipers defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-1 :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Wexford Raiders 4-games-to-1 :Wellington Dukes defeated Trenton Sting 4-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-none :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-3 :Brampton Capitals defeated Streetsville Derbys 4-games-to-none Division Final :Couchiching Terriers defeated Stouffville Spirit 4-games-to-none :Thornhill Rattlers defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Wellington Dukes 4-games-to-1 :Brampton Capitals defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-none Semi-final :Brampton Capitals defeated Couchiching Terriers 4-games-to-none :Lindsay Muskies defeated Thornhill Rattlers 4-games-to-1 Final :Brampton Capitals defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-2 :Brampton Capitals move on to the 2000 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Sources *http://www.opjhl.ca/ -- Contacted statistician for League Standings Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League